Complications
by RobstenLover93
Summary: Rosalie knows she's pregnant. She doesn't need a home pregnancy to confirm it. Why would she? She can feel it within her own body. How will her husband, Emmett, react when he finds out he is going to be a daddy for the first time? My entry for The Fruit's on the Vine TwiFic Contest.


**The Fruit's on the Vine TwiFic Contest**

**Penname: **RobstenLover93

**Title:** Complications

**Pairing:** Rosalie and Emmett

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Rosalie knows she's pregnant. She doesn't need a home pregnancy to confirm it. Why would she? She can feel it within her own body. How will her husband, Emmett, react when he finds out he is going to be a daddy for the first time?

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Can it be true? Can I be pregnant? I know it can't be true! I can't be pregnant. The doctor had been one hundred percent certain after my accident a couple of years ago. He must have been mistaken. He probably got the test messed up with another patient.

That's the only thing I can think of; what else could there be?

I'm not going to have a baby any time soon because if I do, the baby would be monitored every hour on the hour, every day, and the following weeks in my pregnancy.

I don't want my baby to be on a machine every second of the day, that is if I am pregnant, you know?

I shake my head to get rid of the evil thought I had while looking outside my kitchen window, seeing my husband, Emmett, playing with his nephew, Jacob, who was the son of Emmett's younger brother, Edward. .

Emmett has always wanted children and I wanted to give them to him, but after my doctor told me that I couldn't give my husband the one thing he has always wanted, he made a suggestion that, 'We could always adopt.'

Emmett and I just kissed and made up like nothing ever happened. It was hard to ignore now, that's for sure.

"Rose?" my sister-in-law, Bella says from behind me.

She's beautiful and I am lucky that my brother-in-law found her.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Are you okay? You've been acting…a little odd lately," she says, noticing my moods.

I shake my head at her, picking up the salad and placing it on the kitchen table.

"I'm fine, Bella," I reply.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Bella," I warn. As smart as she is, she sure does ask questions.

'She just worries,' I tell myself.

"Sorry," she says.

She and everyone else in our family knows of my accident and of not being able to hold a child in my womb.

They also know when to not push my buttons.

"Boys!" I yell from my kitchen window.

They all rush into the kitchen, except my brother- in-law, who is kissing his beautiful wife, Bella, and her baby bump.

I am jealous of Bella. She's expecting their third child, and I don't even have one.

After six years of marriage, I wish they would stop producing babies repeatedly. I want to be pregnant for a change and not her! I don't care for the whole big family thing; one child is more than enough for me. Is that being selfish? Probably, but that's just how I am.

Emmett immediately digs into his food, not setting a good example for his nephews. I just want to smack him across his head, but I refrain from doing so.

After lunch, Edward and Bella decide it's nap time for their children, leaving me here after saying their goodbyes.

Emmett and I are alone in our huge house.

When I get started on doing the dishes, I feel someone wrap their long arm around my waist.

I turn around and laugh when I see my gorgeous husband looking down at me with so much love in his eyes.

"Emmy," I squeal like a schoolgirl before he begins tickling me on my sides.

"I love you, Rose," he says, continuing to tickle me

I giggle. Our plates crash onto the floor, shattering into a million little pieces.

"Damn it!" I shout, bending down to pick up the broken pieces. It's useless so I grab the broom instead to sweep up the mess before anyone cuts themselves

Emmett holds the dustpan while I sweep his way; once everything is done, he throws it into the trash.

Before I can do anything else, my husband stops me dead in my tracks.

"Baby," he says all of sudden.

"What?" I ask, a little annoyed.

"I want us to adopt a baby," he says, looking at me.

"Emmett, now is not the time," I reply, ripping my arm from his grip.

I finish doing the rest of the dishes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asks, putting his arms around me until they make their way up to my breasts.

I sigh.

I move his hands from my breasts and back onto my stomach where our child might currently be getting made.

"I want children, baby! I don't care if they are biological or not. I want them," he says.

"Well, Emmett, I don't want to adopt right now, okay?"I say, snapping at him just a little bit.

"I'm sorry," he says, removing his hand from my stomach, walking away from me.

I ignore his apology and continue to wash the dishes. After the dishes are done, I see Emmett watching some TV, so I grab my magazines and walk into our bedroom, just lying on our huge bed. I flip my magazines open and begin to read an interesting article, _"How to know when you're pregnant."_

It's interesting for sure. I continue to read on.

_Late Period/Missed Period - This is often the first sign that you may be pregnant, but it's not foolproof._

_Morning Sickness/Anytime Sickness - People that have morning sickness usually start experiencing it 2-8 weeks after conception, so throwing up the morning after you think you conceived may just be stress or bad take-out the night before._

_Sore Breasts - Pregnancy comes with sore breasts, sometimes extremely sore breasts. For some women this is not much different from the sore breasts they experience when their period is imminent._

_Darkening of Areolas - This is a common sign of pregnancy. Therefore, not having this symptom does not mean you are not pregnant._

_Frequent Urination - This usually starts about 6-8 weeks into a pregnancy, so you may know you are pregnant by the time this kicks in. _

Headaches - Many pregnant women have frequent headaches due to the sudden hormones.

_Positive Pregnancy Test - If you get two lines, you can start celebrating. Check with a doctor before assuming, tests can be wrong._

I sigh, closing the magazine; I am thinking things over. Am I late? It is my first concern about things; if I am late then I would think of all the other signs.

I count the days in my head and realize that I am a week late. It was supposed to have been here already. Then that gets me thinking that I haven't had any morning sickness. That's got to count for something, right?

If I am...you know, pregnant.

I am beginning to have a bunch of headaches when Emmett's family is here. I thought it was just because of the kids. Guess not!

I've been using the bathroom a lot lately. Then there are times when I just have to pee all the time, like right now.

I haven't taken the test yet. I sigh, getting out of bed and going down the stairs until I reach the living room where my husband, Emmett, is sound asleep with the TV on.

I giggle at the sight of him and gently shake his shoulder to wake him.

"Emmett, baby, wake up," I coo, rubbing his arm.

More snoring. That's all I get from this man.

"Emmett!" I shout, hitting his shoulder a bit harder than I intend to do.

He rolls over, and I smack him on the head until he actually wakes up! Yay, he's awake.

"Ugh. Rose, what's going on?" he asks, turning away from me.

I roll my eyes at my husband.

"Emmett, we need to talk," I say.

He lazily gets up from the couch, sitting upright and rubbing his eyes.

"You ruined my dream," he says hastily.

"We need to talk," I repeat.

"Okay, fine. What's up, Rosie?" he asks.

"I need you to go to the store and get something for me."

His eyes bulged out of his head….almost.

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"Emmett, you don't even know what I need," I reply.

"Why can't you get it?" he asks.

"It's your job," I tell him.

"Fine, Rosie. Tell me what you need," he says, rubbing his eyes again.

"I need a pregnancy test," I blurt out. His eyes bulge out of his head this time.

"What?" he shouts.

"I'm late," I say, looking at him.

"You're late?" he asks, kind of confused.

Idiot, that's the name I give my husband.

"My period, Emmett. My period is late," I say.

"You're sure?" he asks.

"Well duh!" I reply.

"But the doctor told us it isn't possible..." he says, not finishing because I cut him off rather rudely. Hormones.

"I know what the doctor told us! It's a miracle if I am, but it's that small chance we have of me being pregnant with your child," I reply.

"That's why you didn't want to talk about the adoption…" he says, mostly to himself.

"Yes," I agree.

Before I know it, my husband is grabbing his coat along with his wallet and keys, walking out the door to get me some pregnancy tests. I hope I'm pregnant. I really do.

I spend the next hour playing on my laptop, trying to find anything different on how to know you're pregnant. Not much is new, though.

_1. Cramps_

_2. Spotting. :If you notice that your "period" seems way shorter or different from usual, it may be time to take a pregnancy test._

_3. Nipple Darkening: Are the boobs looking a little different these days? Pregnancy hormones also affect the activity of melanocytes, or cells in the nipples responsible for their color._

_4. Bloating: Can't zip up those skinny jeans? Ramped-up levels of progesterone slow down your digestive tract and may make your tummy feel puffier than usual._

_5. Constipation:The same hormones responsible for bloating are also behind your potty problems._

_6. Mood Swing: That stellar combo of headaches, bloating, constipation and breast pain - need we say more?_

I giggle at the last one a little bit. I definitely have some mood swings, like earlier, when I broke the plate and I snapped at Emmett for bringing up the adoption.

The last one is interesting though.

_7. Basal Body Temperature: It's typically about half a degree or more higher when an egg is released and remains elevated until you get your period. So if you're charting BBT and notice it hasn't decreased in more than two weeks, it may mean you've got a baby on the way._

As I finish reading, the door opens and Emmett walks in with a big bag of pregnancy tests in it.

"We have to be sure," he says, holding the pregnancy tests in his hands.

"I know. Come on, let's go to the bathroom," I say, grabbing his hand.

We go into the bathroom, and he dumps out all of the stupid tests he bought. Fourteen tests! Who knew there could be so many different pregnancy tests out there?

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"I had to call Edward. I didn't know what to buy," he admits.

"Of course," I say, opening the first pregnancy test.

I shoo out my husband out and pee on a few of the sticks before setting them on the sink. I move the other to the floor. I still have others in their boxes.

"Emmett, come in here!" I yell.

The door slams open, and he walks into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub with me on his lap.

"If we're not pregnant, don't worry. I love you no matter what," he says, comforting me.

"We will be. I can feel it, Emmett. This is our baby," I say, placing his hand on my flat stomach.

He smiles at me while we wait the three torturous minutes that will determine if I am pregnant or not.

It's taking forever, but then my phone goes off. Final moment of truth! I walk over to the tests and grab them without looking and close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

I open my eyes and look:

Positive

Pregnant

Positive

2 pink lines

I squeal, throwing my arms around my waiting husband. I can't believe it! We are pregnant!

"I love you so much," Emmett says, kissing me between each word.

"I can't believe it, Emmy. We're going to have a baby! A real human being!" I squeal.

He laughs at me, actually laughs. My eyes brim with tears.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asks, tears pouring down my face.

"Oh, baby. Don't worry. Did you think our baby would be an alien or something though?" he asks. I smack his shoulder and he laughs again.

"It's not smart to laugh at a pregnant lady," I say, loving how I can call myself pregnant.

He laughs once more and kisses me on the cheek, but I don't want his cheek. I want his lips, so I move mine over to his.

I love him so much!

"Finally, we're having a baby," he says.

"Finally!" And with that, I am relieved that I am finally able to give my husband the one thing he has always wanted: a baby!

* * *

**This was my entry for this contest. It didnt win anything but I didnt really care, I did it for fun :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
